Return Of A Great Detective
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: In this fic, L never died because he's awsome like that(i like makeing fics where he doesn't die if you can't tell)Beyond is L's replacement while L is gone and is beyond(great pun by the way)cruel to Light. anyways read if you want to. if not ok
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Light and L couple;L never died. Beyond Birthday is L's sub when he left and Beyond beats and rapes Light. L faked his death and is gone for over 2 and a half years. He

returns to find out what is going on.

Chapter 1=The Return Of L

Light P.O.V

L was no longer around. Is replacement...was a guy named Beyond Birthday and we were to call him Beyond. Beyond beats,rapes and starves me. No one knows this

and thought things were great with the new boss! Well Near and Matt knew but they were the ones that cleared my case as Kira and had me just have to help detectives for my punishment.

I sighed entering the HQ building. Sure enough, Beyond was the only one there. He smirked, punching me across the face and then tieing me down and getting to work.

-Later-

Normal P.O.V

Matsuda arrived a tad late but still. He found Light working away at the computer and greeted Light. "Mourning Light. Hey guess what?" Matsuda said. "Hmm?" Light sounded. "A detective

will be coming to take Beyond's place! Soon we will have someone else. Am tired of him just ordering us and not doing anything. Ryuzaki did work too yet this guy...!" Matsuda began.

"Best not to upset, Matsuda. So whats the new detective like?" Light asked. Matsuda smiled. "Oh you know him. You know him quite well, Light!" he said smileing.

-a couple days later-

Light P.O.V

I was beaten and raped several more times by Beyond. He said he "needed his good bye fucks from his toy before leaving." I sighed thinking about skipping this greeting and just writing my

name and ending it! No one too great is here and practically everyone at work now hates me. Why bother? The better kindness the judge could've done was the death penalty!

I sighed. "Leaving?" Near asked. "Need to go for a walk. Tell our new boss I went off to clear my head." I said and left. No one knew that I took the death note with me to write my name. No one

could've.

I got to my favorite hang out spot and sighed, feeling at peace and was about to pull out a pen and jot down my name when arms wrapped around me. "Near told me about how things were while I was gone.

Come on, Light-kun. Lets go get coffee."Ryuzaki said gently in my ear. I wanted to die...to get away, to...tears fell from my eyes and I curled up in his arms, crying.

Ryuzaki P.O.V

I gently rocked him back and forth and held him in my arms as he sobbed in my arms. His father had literally thrown him out for being raped and being gay. I frowned, hating Soichero for his judgemental

ideas. "You'll be living with me. Ok?" I said. "Do I have a choice?" he asked.

I smiled. "Not really since I found you about to kill yourself. Now come on. I know a good cafe that serves great cake." I said. "So that's why you want coffee." he said, chuckleing as I lead him away. "That

and to be with you. You're better than any kind of cake, Light-kun." I replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Class and Work

Light P.O.V

It was now late and I was making dinner for us. Ryuzaki was in the kitchen checking to see if it had any form of sugar or anything in it. "Sugar must be how he stays awake

to work. It makes sense." I thought as I finished up making the spaghetti. "You know Mello lives with a death note owner. One that doesn't use their note that much like me. His name is Yukaro."

I said. Yukaro and I were friends in college and sometimes had coffee together. I knew that Yukaro was inlove with Mello too.

"Met the guy. That goth-punk kid Mello has around him all the time." Ryuzaki said. Yup! That's Yukaro. Yukaro wore gothic clothes and was a self-harmer like me. He used to be an abuse case

but wasn't now. Unlike me, Mello grounds him from his notebook when he does something though. I have yet to have that happen.

"Mello is the detective in charge of him." I said. No way was I telling Ryuzaki about the being grounded from the notebooks thing. He would try it then. "Well dig in! Here it is. Spaghetti."

I said. "Thanks. It tastes great!" Ryuzaki said, smileing.

"No problem" I said. I sighed. I wasn't used to compliments and it felt odd...being complimented and not being called useless, whore, or filth. I watched Ryuzaki. Well he's always been kind-hearted

and honestly I knew he didn't die. Didn't want him to really so I didn't care that he survived and let it go. So now here he was.

I cleaned up and then we sat down and watched some tv. After awhile, we went to bed.

-The Next Day-

Normal P.O.V

"He took my fucking notebook again! I will get revenge! I will dye his hair or hide his chocolate stash...something!" Yukaro cried out. The 2 of us had these classes for ex-Kiras to learn how to behave with

their powers. "To use your powers you need..." Matt began. "My notebook which a certain pin-head took." Yukaro said. Matt rolled his eyes.

Light P.O.V "Really? In your training class?" he said, exasperated. "Call it extra training. I'm learning something aren't I?" Yukaro pointed out. Matt sighed. "Everyone head home. Yukaro, we are having a private session."

I sighed going back to the apartment that I now shared with Ryuzaki. "You're home early." he said. "Guess we can head to work soon."

I shrugged at this. "So why back so early?" Ryuzaki asked. "A student was messing with Matt about the rules there. No big deal." I said. Ryuzaki smiled lightly as we entered HQ. I made myself a cup of coffee and Ryuzaki

made himself a cup. "Light, why don't you eat much?" he asked. I got used to not eating much after Beyond banned me from meals.

"Was banned from meals while you were gone. After awhile, I just got used to it...less food." I said. He frowned. "After work we're going to a private drs and then you're eating...as in acually eating!" he said.

I sighed. The door opened and Matt and Yukaro entered. Yukaro looked happy.

"Got my lesson through to this smart ass! Now what is the work that we have today?" he asked. Ryuzaki pointed at a kid." Caught him writing his dad's name in a notebook. What do you think?" he asked.

"He looks confused and depressed." I answered. "Would say the kid goes through a lot. Might need therapy and the classes you put us through." Yukaro said. Ryuzaki nodded an ok. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Drs Visits and Drama

Light P.O.V

"Boring...boring...don't care...and boring!" Yukaro said. "Mattie-boy, I'm going home!" he called out. "No. You're sitting your ass down and doing your

work." Matt said. I was at HQ with Ryuzaki and the others. "He must eat more sugar than me." Ryuzaki said. I chuckled. Most likely. I was sure Yukaro was always sugar-crazed

or overly caffinated.

Fourunatly for him, Matt has yet to find out how or what causes him to have so much energy. "My parents drugged me when I was little. The effects haven't worn off." he had

told me once. I sighed feeling bad for him. However he was now stuck with Matt who was one of the best detectives ever. I smiled, enjoying Yukaro's friendship.

Ryuzaki sat next to me, nursing a cup of coffee along with eating yet another slice of cake. I groaned. It had turned out he fell out of the chair that day from a stomach cramp from too

much sweets. I was asked by Sky(Watari's replacement and another death note writer) to take him to the drs today.

"I don't wanna go! I hate it there! They tell me to eat gross desgusting veggies and crap." he said. I sighed. "It's just a dr's visit. Sky suggests you go and see how things are. She also said I

looked like shit but I told her I didn't need anything." I said.

Ryuzaki P.O.V

I paused at those words. He wasn't healed yet from Beyond Birthday's abuse. "You're going too. I'll pay for it. Come on! If you go I'll buy you're favorite chips." I said. He sighed going with me.

-At The Drs-

Ryuzaki P.O.V

Yeah...same crap about me not eating the usualle. The dr then examed Light. "These need bandaged up once a day and I would exam this place near his waist." the dr said. I nodded an ok. "Also Light

will need to live with someone for awhile." the dr said. "He's living with me." I said. "Good. Ryuzaki can I speak with you?" he said. I nodded. He lead me to a quiter room.

"Light is a self-harmer. He'll need to be watched. He's also attempted suicide before." the dr said. I nodded an ok and then we left.

"So when can I live alone and stuff?" Light asked. "For now...you cant." I said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=The Return Of Beyond

Light P.O.V

Another day of work. Today we working on finding a mass killer that was yet another Kira. He was also a abuse victim and had murdered his boyfriend.

The scary part was...Beyond returned. My father had signed his release papers saying it was cruel to put such a kind man in prison.

So now he was back and supposedly helping. I shivered as he stood too close to me. "You'll pay...you little bitch!" he whispered in my ear, playing with

my hair. I froze in terror at this.

"Beyond-san...we have acualle work in case you haven't knowticed. This kid could be anywhere." Ryuzaki said. "I would appreciate it if you left Light alone."

He nodded. My father frowned. My dad sometimes helped with the abuse at times. I shivered, wanting to cut. I really wanted my razor or a lighter to burn myself or...anything really!

I rubbed my arms hard and kept looking around...terrified until...a light kiss was placed on my lips.

"Shhh.I'm here, Light-kun and am not leaveing any time soon." Ryuzaki said. I sobbed softly as he held me. "Why...the kiss?" I murmured. He smiled at that. "Because I love

you and hate it when someone hurts you." he said. I took a deep breath as he held me gently.

-Later-

Ryuzaki P.O.V

I finished up with work. Truthfully, I knew Light's father was also abusive. The first time I saw Soichero I suspected it and knew he wasn't doing Light any favors in decreasing

the death note's hold on Light. Honestly, it made Light crave death more. Light was becomeing depressed. I had seen suicidal people on my cases and was learning more about Kiras now. A lot of

them had depression and lot of them were depressed.

I found Light writing in a poetry book. He was a great writer when he wasn't focused on depressing crap. He wrote poems and short stories for college a lot of times but a lot of people at HQ

never saw them. Being a fellow college student...I did. "Come on. Time to head home." I said. He nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Poems and College

Light P.O.V

The next day, I had college. I got ready for classes and headed to school. Yukaro was also a fellow college kid too. I knowticed a huge bag of chocolate with him. He didn't! He wouldn't! Wait...

he would. "Matt is going to slaughter you for that." I whispered. Yukaro rolled his eyes as we turned towards our English teacher and there was Matt in our English teacher's place, frowning at Yukaro.

"Evening class. I'll be subbing for the teacher. I expect something back from Yukaro-san at the end of the day. For now, start on your poems that you have been working on." he said. I smiled, working on

a poem about who I love. I smiled, having fallen for Ryuzaki.

A lot of people would be against gay romance and gay marrage but I had wanted to marry the detective for awhile. I smiled slightly at this, finishing up my poem. Near knew I loved Ryuzaki and had no problem

with it. "Just get away from the ass hole." he said, mentioning Beyond. I sighed remembering that.

After finishing my poem I looked it over, smileing and jotted down the last words and turned it in. Matt smiled reading it. "Will grade it later. Good job. You did great!" he said, smileing. I nodded and headed to

work.

-At HQ-

Light P.O.V

They found the Kid who killed his boyfriend apparently. Honestly I didn't blame him. If given the choice, I would kill Beyond but I had promised Near and Matt I wouldn't use my death note for stupid crap. I sighed at that

thought, sitting down next to my now boyfriend...Ryuzaki who wrapped protective arms around me. "How was school?" he asked. I shrugged.

"He did great at his English." Matt said, showing Ryuzaki my poem. I blushed bright red at this. That poem expressed a lot and I had written it after Ryuzaki supposedly died. I was depressed and had tried to kill myself.

Matsuda stopped me. Matsuda was the only one in HQ who acually cared much for me existing at times.

"It's beautfull! I love it Light." he said, hugging me tightly. Just then my dad stormed in. "Why the hell did you arrest Beyond again?! Why not Light?" he asked.

Ryuzaki P.O.V

"Because Beyond was sexually abusing a worker and didn't stop his abuse. I pointed this out to a judge...and ...this judge won't let you pay bail. He has abused Light one too many times. As for Light's crimes, that

was over a year ago. Let it go. Light has been clean for awhile now and has done nothing." I said. "He writes in that stupid book all the time! What do you call that then!?" Soichero asked.

"It's a poetry journal we have to do for college. Light's is more full because he writes a lot." I explained. " , Light will continue living with me."

Light blushed at this, looking down.

We talked to the kid and decided he should have therapy and no longer use his death note. I smiled wrapping an arm around Light's waist. Light looked up at me. "I love you, Light-kun!" I whispered in his ear, biting and nibbling the

side of his neck. He cried out in pleasure at this as I gently held him close. "Want to?" I asked gently knowing he was raped.

He nodded. "I no longer want to be afraid...and want it to be you." he said, smileing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Light's First Time For Real

Ryuzaki P.O.V

We entered my bedroom and I pulled Light onto the bed. Gently we got undressed(note-this is a sex-scene if no one wants to see, just skip). I then licked 2 fingers and carefully

shoved them in and out of Light. He made soft cries of pleasure when I hit a certain spot. I made sure to hit that spot again as I opened him a bit more.

Then I rubbed lotion all over my dick and positioned myself. "Ready?" I asked, kissing his lips. He nodded, nuzzleing my neck. With that I thrusted into him I thrusted in and out, in

and out...gently as he held me moaning my name...my alias the whole time.

I had heard from Near that Light had shiniagmi eyes trying to kill himself once. I kissed his lips. "You must know my name. So why the alias?" I whispered as we laid together and snuggled

in one another's arms. He smiled. "I like your alias. It's adorable." he said, smileing. I smiled, happy he could see that.

"That and I now can see why it's important after I was terrified of loseing you." he said. "So I prefer Ryuzaki over Lawliet any day." I chuckled at that and kissed his lips.

-The Next Day-

Ryuzaki P.O.V

Matt stopped by to get something and paused. "You smell like sex. You did Light, didn't you?" he said, smirking. "And how long did it take for you to confess to Yukaro?" I asked. "Until the kid held

still enough...but not the point. So is he done cutting?" Matt asked.

I sighed. Not entirely. My boyfriend came over smileing. "Hi Matt. Was this what you wanted?" he asked handed him a large surprise pack of recesses chocolate. Apparently Yukaro struck again. "He's whipped."

I said, rolling my eyes. "Whatever. I'm making breakfast. Want anything?" Light asked.

"Chocolate crepes." I answered. My boyfriend laughed at this. "Of course you want something sweet! Comeing right up, Ryu-kun!" he cried out cooking. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=Light's Hand

Ryuzaki P.O.V

We were at work. I smiled watching Light as he worked. He had saved over 5 kids who were Kiras and Near was hugging him and thanking him, happily. I smiled,

proud of my boyfriend. "Tonight's date is that mexican restarant you like, Light-kun!" I said in his ear. He smiled. "Arigato, Ryuzaki." he said. I smiled happy he loved

my alias.

-That Night-

Light P.O.V

I smiled watching my boyfriend as we ate and then he smiled. "Open your death note." he said. I flipped the pages and found a ring and the words said...

"MARRY ME!" "That stupid detective tried to kill me for giving you the notebook and then put the ring inside of it." Ryuk said.

I smiled. "I'll give you 2 bags of apples to make up for it." I said. "I will, Ryuzaki!" I said, near tears. He hugged me as we held one another closely.

The End 


End file.
